


Snowbound

by ShadowReaver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hypothermia, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Explicit Nudity, Omnic Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: During the Omnic Crisis, Jack and Gabriel get split up from the rest of the team and lost in a blizzard in Siberia.  Can they find shelter before it's too late?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> Ok showing my age with this one. I miss blanket fics so much. Now for those who might not know it's a fic where two characters get stuck in a cold situation and there is only one blanket available. Shenanigans from innocent to not so innocent happened. This is from back in the day where NSFW smut was called Lemons and haters left "flames" which were used to roast marshmallows.
> 
> Now I may do a NSFW part to this, not sure yet I have a lot of ideas running in my head that need to be addressed first. But if that does happen I will adjust things as needed and it would be in a different chapter for those that want nothing to do with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack let out a low growl into the fabric that covered the entire lower half of his face from the sharp biting wind and ice that pelted against him. Warm humidity causing his goggles to fog and limiting his vision even further. Snow and ice fell around him in violent torrents of gusting wind leaving the world nothing but white. Honestly, it was as much a blessing as a curse. It was a blessing as it meant that the  Omnics they were running from could not track them, themselves probably beginning to freeze and becoming unable to operate. A curse as they had lost their team and finding any sort of shelter was going to be damn near impossible. He kept hoping for that miracle knowing that he was dealing with a ticking timebomb of a situation.

Glancing over his shoulder he took in Gabriel the best he could. The man was covered just as much as he was making it hard to see just how the other man was doing. The man was fighting with jagged, stiff steps through the knee-high snow, trying to follow in the tracks that he left. The line used to tie them to one another was slowly losing all the slack it once had. It would not be much longer before it would be the only thing propelling the other man forward. Normally Gabriel would give him a nod of acknowledgement but now it seemed like all his focus was just on moving forward.

Cursing their situation Jack turned forward once again and continued his search. The battle they were fleeing from had not been going well for them. They had been making their way through the Russian Tundra for a preemptive strike on a large group of  Omnics heading towards more populated areas. It unfortunately would seem that they had been found out and they were ambushed. In the chaos of the fight Gabriel had been thrown from a Bastion unit he had scaled. He got off a good shot with his shotguns but was thrown into the nearby river they had been following. The Bastion was down for the count but so was he. Jack had watched the man climb out of the freezing waters and back into the fight, nothing but adrenaline keeping him going.

When the storm they had been moving through picked up messing with both sides Gabriel had called the retreat. The two of them had taken off in one direction and the rest of the team having been on the opposite side of the battle went another. They kept going until the Commander began to falter, adrenaline giving way to painful cold. It was then that they tied themselves together, not wanting to lose one  another in the blinding ice and snow.

Jack had been assured that the older man was alright, but he knew he was not going to be able to keep this up for much longer. He had to find shelter and start warming Gabriel up or else...he honestly did not even want to think of that possibility. He pushed right on through his own exhaustion and cold, he needed to be the strong one right now.

When he went to take another step, he was pulled up short, the tether between them keeping him from going any further. Jack immediately turned around and made his way over to his partner who was hunched over with his arms tucked into his chest. He could see his shoulders move with big heaving breaths and his entire body shivering so violently he was surprised he was keeping his balance. He gently pulled his love into his chest looking around desperately for anything he could use as shelter.

A sudden lull in the wind and snow allowed Jack to spot the shadow of what could only be a cabin. He let out a choked-out sob of joy as he pulled away from the man in his arms. It took a lot of coaxing and assistance, but he was able to get the Latino moving. It was only when the dazed man noticed the cabin for himself that he was able to pull a little more of his own weight.

It took more effort than Jack would have liked to get the door open and not break it. The saving grace being that it opened in and had just been iced shut. Ushering his frozen boyfriend into the Cabin he slammed the door shut. Immediately he stripped off his goggle and gloves so that he could work on taking care of Gabriel. First, he untied himself before turning to look around at their temporary home for the next day or so. The place was obviously long abandoned, dust covering every surface. It was a one room cabin with a large fireplace taking up the short wall opposite the door they came in. He immediately made his way towards it.

Kneeling he checked the chimney  floo to assure they would not get smoked out and suffocated. Next, he checked in the metal trunk next to the fireplace and praised whatever deities were listening for his good fortune in having found enough tinder and wood to get a fire going. He was going to have to sacrifice a lot of the most likely handmade wood furniture to keep it going but they would be set for a few days at least. He pulled off his pack and placed it to the side of the fireplace, snatching his Firestarter before setting up the wood and lighting it, glad to see it blaze to life with ease. He then went over to the bed and pulled the thin mattress of the bed and placed it before the fire. It was better than nothing and would keep them off the cold ground.

When he finally turned back to Gabriel, he noted he had not moved from the spot he had left him. He had not attempted to remove any of his clothing. The thing that worried him the most however was the fact that he was no longer shivering, and his rate of breathing was now below what it would normal be. Jack swore loudly as he rushed over to his lover.

“Angel, look at me.” Jack pleaded knowing it was going to be hard for the other man to focus. Gently he reached up and removed the goggles blocking his eyes so that he could see his reactions. The amber eyes were half closed and unfocused. He proceeded to remove his helmet and faceguard as gently as he could. He took his lover’s face in his hands; he was so cold it almost hurt to touch him. “Please Baby, you have to focus on me ok?” He pleaded desperately. Those dazed eyes focused slightly and the head in his hand tilted up slightly at the coaxing.

“We have to get you out of all this wet, cold clothing. I know it’s going to hurt and I’m so sorry.” He explained hoping that Gabriel was with him enough to understand. He was surprised the man was letting him touch him. Though he seemed to be in a state where his nerves were not functioning and wanted to take advantage of it because when they kicked back  on, he would be in far too much pain to deal with.

Carefully he began stripping Gabriel of his clothing and it was frustratingly slow going. All the clasps and zippers were frozen. The fabric was stiff and unrelenting from where it had been soaked through giving him no give to try and remove the offending articles that kept his lover in a frozen prison. It took every ounce of his willpower not to just tear the clothing apart knowing that the older man would need them to get out of here. Carefully he led Gabriel closer to the fire hoping to speed the process up. His own hands were stiff from the cold air and sore from fighting with the unforgiving fabric.

Had he not been so focused on his mission he might have cried in joy when  finally, the clasps and zippers gave way to his persistent fingers. He gently worked stiff, frozen fingers from gloves before he carefully stripped off the heavy jacket. He cursed upon seeing just how blue the other man’s skin was now that the light from the fire was filling the small cabin. Lips and fingers cold and blue and he just hoped he was fast enough to save him from any frost bite.

Upon removing the rest of his soaked upper layers of clothing it seemed whatever power had been holding the other man up disappeared. He had barely tossed the undershirt off to the side when he had to rush to catch the man from collapsing onto the ground. His eyes were completely unfocused once again and his breathing was slow and shallow.

Jack ran through every curse he knew as he gently lowered his boyfriend onto the ground. He felt horrible for  it, but he did not want to risk the mattress getting wet. It needed to stay dry if it was going to serve any help to them. Laying the older man onto the ground he sped up his pace as much as he dared. He knew the damage that could be caused if he moved too fast. But eventually he had the other man stripped down to nothing and had him tucked up on the mattress.

With that completed he stripped himself down just now realizing just how cold he himself was. He could not control the chattering of his teeth or his own shivering by the time he made it back over to where he had placed both of their packs. Thankfully their packs were water  resistant, but he knew anything within Gabriel’s pack would not be usable until he could spread it out to dry. They were not meant to be submerged and he knew it would be useless to look. Instead, he dug through his own and pulled out the warm wool blanket that they had been given prior to the mission. He was sure the others had meant it as a joke when their team handed it to  them, but the  full-sized blanket was going to prove it’s worth.  Yeah, they had been joking about the two getting cozy out in the wilderness (despite the team also staying in tents just a few feet away) but he was never so glad for their teasing in his life.

He made his way over and gently turned Gabriel onto his side to face the fire before laying himself down behind him and throwing the blanket around them doing his best to make sure that they were completed covered. He spooned up behind his lover fighting the urge to pull away from the freezing cold skin as he wrapped his arms about the other man’s waist to keep him pulled as close as possible.

As he began to warm up, he had to grit his teeth against the painful pins and needles that ran through his limbs. He knew he had been on his way down the slippery slope of deeper Hypothermia himself and was thankful he had been able to find this place when he did. Had he started to go any further down they would have been dead for sure. Their bodies could handle a lot of abuse and honestly it was probably their enhancements that had saved them at this point, any normal person should be dead. His heart ached hoping the rest of the team had found shelter and were alright. He nuzzled into the back of Gabriel’s neck as he tightened his arms around his lover’s waist glad to feel his breathing beginning to return to a normal rate and depth.

He’s not sure how long it was before Gabriel began to stir and come out from the daze that he had fallen into. He loosened his hold from around his lover knowing that his lover may not be able to stand such a firm touch when the pain lit his nerves as his feeling returned. He refused to completely release his hold though, he needed to feel his breathing, needed to feel that he was alive.

“ Shhh ,” he soothed gently when the man in his arms began to whimper. His own pain had faded but he could not imagine what Gabriel would go through as he began to stabilize. “It’s alright Sweetheart, everything will be alright.” He cooed gently as his boyfriend shifted uncomfortably in the loose wrap of his arms.

It was not long before Gabriel let out a shocked sob as his entire body began to tremble. He tried his best to talk his lover through everything that was happening to him. He was not even sure that he was getting through to him, but it was all he was able to do to help. As Gabriel began to thrash more, he let out a sigh and began to unwind his arms from around his waist. Even as gentle as he was being the other man let out a sob, assuming he had been the cause he paused. He felt weak, numb hands pawing at his arms and hands but unable to do much more. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’ll be quick, I promise. I’m so sorry.”

“Nooooo...” came the pathetic whine in response. numb hands pawing at him even more desperately. Jack’s brain stalled out for a moment as he thought of what it was his boyfriend might be referring to. He felt as a weak hand wrap around his wrist and pull, trying to wrap his arm further back around him. It eventually clicked, and he settled back down, wrapping his arms fully around his lover’s waist in a firm embrace. Almost instantly Gabriel calmed down and fell limp in his arms. This would have worried him if not for the pain whimpers that he was still letting out.

“I’m not going anywhere my love.” Jack murmured pressing gentle kisses into every inch of skin he could reach. It seemed the more attention he gave his lover the calmer he became. Gabriel was probably scared out of his mind with everything that was going on. The only thing his scattered mind could focus on seemed to be him. He never did well when his mind was outside of his control, the one thing he knew to be real was Jack, the fear of him slipping away and not being real overrode the pain that had held his attention. “I promise, everything will be ok. I’m not going to leave you alone. I’ve got you.”

It was a while later before Gabriel moved with any sort of purpose. Jack’s heartbeat raced madly in his chest when his lover, with his first ounce of strength after his ordeal used it to turn over and cuddle up to him. The now fire warm limbs felt great against his skin as he pressed a gentle kiss into the dark curls on top of his boyfriend’s hair as he ducked his head under his chin. Assuring the blanket was still pulled over them completely he let out a sigh and held his lover close to his chest.

“You can rest now  _ mi amor.”  _ Gabriel stated finally, barely able to be heard above the raging blizzard outside. It was true that he was truly and utterly exhausted. He knew his lover was no longer in danger of losing his life, but he still felt like it should be Gabriel that should be resting. “Nothing is going to happen during this storm. We can both rest for a while.” With arms returning his embrace and leg entwining with his own he could not help but let his eyes drift shut. As he listened to Gabriel’s breathing evening  out, he followed him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jack work with a start, the whistling of the blizzard outside nearly deafening in the small hut. His eyes snapped open when he realized that the spot next to him was empty. Thankfully, the sight of Gabriel’s warm, brown skin filled his vision from where he was sitting on the edge of the mattress in front of him. He watched as he leaned over to grab a piece of wood and toss it into the fire. He then watched as he stretched out to reach the pack that he had left out by the fireplace and pulled the water canteen from where it had been hastily placed on top. His fingers no longer held the blue tinge of cold and they moved with their normal  dexterity as he opened the bottle and took a sip.

Reaching out he gently ran his hand down Gabriel’s back to gain his attention. The older man turned, a gentle smile crossing his lips as he closed the canteen. A dry sob escaped him as tears ran down his face. Immediately he was gathered up into his boyfriend’s arms and he returned the embrace fully. He sobbed into his lover’s chest as he cooed comforting words of affection.

“Shh, it’s alright  _ Cariño.”  _ He soothed, placing a kiss against his temple. “It’s alright, I’m alright. You took such good care of me.” Jack just placed gentle kisses across every patch of skin he could reach. Eventually, he pulled back and looked up into soft, amber eyes that looked at him adoringly.

“I thought I might be too late.” He admitted leaning up to steal a kiss from warm lips, it helped chase away the image of how blue they had been. The fingers running through his hair chased away the feel of numb hands and fingers.

“Takes a lot more than a little cold to get rid of me. Though, I will admit that I would like not to go through that experience again. But you did so good Jackie, you helped so much. I’m not sure I would have made it without you here with me. You are simply amazing.” Gabriel stated stealing yet another kiss before moving to kiss away the tears that were still on his cheeks. “I owe you big time  _ mi coraz _ ón.”

Jack pulled his lover down until they were both laying on the thing mattress. He readjusted the blanket to make sure that they were covered and just cuddled with his boyfriend. Thankfully it seemed the other man did not mind it one bit as he settled right in, allowing him to wrap both arms around him and throw one leg over his hips to keep them as close as possible. He let out a sigh letting his exhaustion lead him back into light sleep knowing that Gabriel would be alright.


End file.
